


A Love As Bright As The Stars

by PaddlingDingo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But also happy things, M/M, androids go to space, but first they make out, sad things, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddlingDingo/pseuds/PaddlingDingo
Summary: Connor and Daniel share their last kiss on Earth.--A little piece I wrote for the "last kiss" prompt during one of the Conniel Weeks, and decided to fill it out and share here.





	A Love As Bright As The Stars

The last kiss Daniel and Connor shared on Earth was after they’d been together 81 beautiful years.

They’d explored the world, been to the highest mountains, had been diving in the sea and hiking in the desert. They’d loved their pets, their friends, the people that had become their family. The homes they’d lived in, the times they’d lived on the road with no home. Camping in the rain, on the side of a cliff high above a rainforest. Years of love, excitement, boredom, traveling, friends, experiences.

The revolution had given them their freedom, but it couldn’t give them the lives they needed long term. There were always those that didn’t accept change. Earth slowly became more polluted, and the options became few. The best alternative was to consider moving to a settlement offworld.

It would be the perfect opportunity for humans and androids to truly work together. Androids would likely inherit the Earth, but many androids had spent so long on Earth and so long with humans that they had sympathy for the situation. Their longer lifespans and resiliency made them ideal candidates for space travel.

81 years together on Earth. Connor and Daniel could stay there, slowly watching the world change. Always remembering how things used to be, the species of plants that were extinct. The birds they’d never see outside at a feeder again. That rainforest that had long since died. There were nights that they held each other and interfaced with each other, tears shining in their eyes over what they’d loved and lost together. Hank and Sumo. Emma in her final week of life and managing to get in touch with Daniel. She let him visit. She had told him she wasn’t angry anymore and that she’d wished she’d realized that sooner. That life was too short to hold onto pain. She had died three days later. That had been two years ago. Daniel had cried for days.  

They could stay on Earth, and remember all that loss.

Or they could take to the stars.

It hadn’t taken them long to make the decision. Staying where they were would lead to pain, pain they’d seen enough of. Not when they’d spent so many nights, laying beside each other, looking up at the stars. Daniel knew the name of every star and planet in the sky, and frequently used a telescope to identify galaxies, excitedly showing Connor what he’d found. They’d spent so much time with each other discovering the limits of the Earth, and of the sky.

What was left except to see what lay beyond?

They boarded the ship together, waving to the camera drones. Smiling at each other, they moved towards the pods that would keep them in a powered down state for most of the trip. They’d trained for months for the mission.

Connor’s predictive capacity made him a natural choice for any role he choose. He became trained as one of the pilots, and had also trained as an engineer for the habitats. His ability to quickly gather data and build mental models meant that he could make adjustments to the environment more quickly, which would result in fewer injuries and less loss of life.

Daniel had been in medicine for many years by this point, and while he considered changing specialties, he loved the idea of continuing down the path at the settlement, combining it with research opportunities that they’d have in their new home. He learned about the long term effects of space travel and living in a settlement on both human and android bodies. With a side specialty in botany, he also brought along many plant samples to grow in their new home.

Connor looked forward to watching Daniel flourish in this new home, finally away from the last of what he knew had haunted Daniel for years. And Daniel hoped that Connor would find new challenges there, away from the boredom that Earth life had risked becoming.

They were less than halfway through their lifespans, and welcomed the change and challenge of a new world.

Connor reached for Daniel’s hand and held it for a moment. This was it. Their last moments on Earth.

If it was their last kiss on Earth, they’d make it count. One last kiss before the stars, their lips pulling at each other’s. Daniel slid his tongue past Connor’s lips, and Connor wanted to laugh, remembering how Daniel had been so startled the first time he’d done that. Someone hollered “get a room!” and they didn’t pull away, instead both blushed.

When they finally parted, they knew that their next kiss would be far away from here.

"I love you," Connor said, reaching a hand up to touch Daniel's cheek.

Daniel's blush intensified. "81 years and you can still make me blush. Damnit." He reached up and took Connor's hand. "I love you, too."

Connor grinned. They climbed into the pods, making eye contact until the moment they both laid down, buckling themselves into their harnesses and closing their eyes. When they awoke again, they'd still have another lifetime ahead of them for many more kisses to come. Among the stars that shined as bright as their love for each other.

 


End file.
